Chapter 2
A Book That Cannot Be Read is the 2nd chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Kiyomaro is surrounded by books, frustrated that he can’t decipher the rest of the red book. As Gash is watching TV, Kiyomaro thinks back to the fight on the rooftop. He knows he has to learn to control Gash’s power to prevent things from getting too dangerous, and he’s relieved that Gash seems to be unaware of his ability. But even though Kiyomaro is mostly sure Gash can’t shoot out lightning unless the spell is cast, he has been avoiding eye contact with Gash since then. Gash proposes they continue the plan to make Kiyomaro some friends, but Kiyomaro expresses disdain at the idea and wonders if Gash is just some kind of curse. Gash adds that even if Kiyomaro doesn’t make any friends, his being a hero suits him, and asks Kiyomaro why he’s lying to himself. In a brief flashback, Kiyomaro is at school avoiding other students he sees getting bullied, because he tells himself he won’t be able to do anything anyway. Presently, Hana shows up and reminds Kiyomaro to give Gash a bath. Before doing so, Kiyomaro presents the red book to Hana to see if she can read the red text, but she doesn’t see any red text to begin with, which tells Kiyomaro he’s the only one who can read this book. In the bathroom, Kiyomaro notices that Gash’s wounds from yesterday’s fight have already completely healed. This deeply concerns him, but when Gash speaks up and says to him that Hana is a nice mom, Kiyomaro finds that endearing. He then finds horns on Gash’s head, underneath his hair, and immediately goes back into panic mode. Meanwhile, Suzume is walking in the city, happy and feeling good, both about it being a beautiful day and that Kiyomaro rescued her during yesterday’s events. She believes the lightning came from nowhere and has no idea it came from Gash. She enters Mochinoki Bank to deposit some money and is immediately held at gunpoint. Back at the Takamine residence and after Gash’s bath, he again brings up continuing the friend-making operation. Kiyomaro gives him milk and turns on the TV instead. Before leaving for his room, Kiyomaro catches the breaking news about a bank robbery. Gash insists this is the perfect time for them to do something and save these people, but Kiyomaro outright refuses and says the police can handle it. The news goes on to inform viewers that there are hostages in this stickup, and Gash recognizes one of them to be Suzume. Gash yells at Kiyomaro that they have to do something. Kiyomaro is stuck in his head about all the ways this could go wrong when Gash yells at him once more to stop lying to himself, stop thinking, and go save Suzume. The two take Kiyomaro’s bike and are now on their way to the bank, Kiyomaro having realized Gash isn’t some curse but is instead here to help him. Features Characters by Appearance * Gash Bell * Kiyomaro Takamine * Suzume Mizuno * Hana Takamine Locations Spells by Appearance * Zakeru (Flashback) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation